


Day 28: Role-play

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [28]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Black Panties, Bottom Alex, Boys Kissing, Costumes, Dry Humping, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Panties, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stockings, Suspenders, Top Jack, cherry lip gloss, french maid, hickey, lip gloss, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex is the french maid Jack's always wanted.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 12





	Day 28: Role-play

When Jack walked into the dining room to see Alex bent over the table he very nearly came in his boxers. The french maid outfit was short so the suspenders and top of the stocking were on full display as were the open-backed panties. It was quite a view.

"Oh! Monsieur Barakat, I did not hear you come in." Of course, the accent was on point and the hottest thing Jack had ever heard. "I was just cleaning, do you need something?" Jack smirked just a little, fighting hard to stay in character.  
"Do you know where the step ladder is, I need to get something off the top shelf in the kitchen." Alex smirked just a little.  
"Monsieur, please allow me."

He dropped the cleaning cloth with a slight flourish before sauntering over and through to the kitchen. His heels clicked on the hardwood floor and the slight sway of his hips caused the dress to splay out around him. Jack had to bite his lip as he watched as it skimmed his ass.

He watched from the doorway as Alex stepped up onto the ladder and began rummaging around in the cupboard, deliberately stretching so that his ass was on display once more. He was having far too much fun with this.

"What was it you needed Monsieur?" Alex asked as Jack walked up behind him. Instead of responding he simply began kissing up his inner thighs, which were now the perfect height. Alex let out a soft groan as Jack's lips ventured higher until they were caressing his perineum.

"Monsieur!" Alex gasped out, his legs were quivering slightly. "This is not appropriate!" Jack smirked into his thigh.   
"Isn't it your job to help me with whatever I need?" Jack asked as he trailed the tip of his tongue over the sensitive ring of muscle.  
"Y-yes." He stuttered, fighting hard against the moan trying to escape.  
"Then why shouldn't you help me with this?"

Alex let out a small whimper as he ran his tongue over his entrance. Jack gently reached up, caressing the bulge in Alex's panties. "I think you want to."   
"How does this help you exactly Monsieur?" Jack was impressed that he'd managed to keep the accent going despite the teasing.  
"Well, I've been here in this big house all alone for _so_ long. I've got needs just like any other man, I think you could help me fulfil them. Don't you?" Alex nodded eagerly, glancing down at him with dark eyes. "Very well Monsieur, if that's what you want."

Jack helped him carefully get down before pulling him against him so he could feel his erection pressed against him. Alex let out a little gasp as he pressed back a little further against him.

He slowly turned in Jack's grasp, looking up at him with big innocent eyes. "I have not done anything like this before Monsieur." Jack dick twitched a little as he used his finger to lift his face a little. "I'm sure you'll do your best." With that he connected their lips, holding Alex close against him. He kissed back eagerly, lips tacky with cherry lip gloss as he pressed their crotches together hard.

He began to grind up against Jack, whimpering at the friction from his jeans pressing against the thin silky material of the dress and panties. Jack moaned in approval, deepening the kiss as he grabbed onto Alex's hips. Grinding against him just as hard. "Oh, Monsieur. You make me feel so good. So good!"

He began to kiss at Jack's neck as Jack pulled the lube from his back pocket and coated his fingers. He moaned softly as Alex continued to mark his neck, reaching up Alex's skirt and pressing his first digit against his entrance. Alex let out a pretty little gasp, pulling back from his neck to watch him with dark eyes.

Jack slowly pushed in and Alex moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed. He continued to whimper and moan as Jack worked his way in deeper, he reconnected their lips as he inserted the second finger. Slowly working it in and scissoring them apart. Every so often he brushed against Alex's prostate to give him a little relief from the discomfort until he was gasping into Jack's mouth.

He reached down between them and began undoing Jack's fly. He pulled the tight jeans and boxers down his thighs as Jack removed his fingers before dropping down onto his knees. He looked up at Jack through his eyelashes, somehow managing to still look innocent as he ran his tongue over Jack's shaft.

He sucked tentatively at his tip, lapping at his slit as he slowly took more and more of him into his mouth. Jack groaned, overwhelmed with pleasure as Alex continued to work his magic. He pulled off, smirking a little at Jack's dismayed noise. "This is good, yes?" Alex asked, the subtle eye makeup making his eyes pop. "So good Lexi" Jack panted.

With a smirk Alex swallowed him back down, taking him to the base with ease. Jack let out a low moan as he watched those pretty plump lips stretched out around him as he sucked and lapped at his leaking erection. At this rate, he was going to cum before he'd gotten the chance to fuck him.

He pulled Alex to his feet and turned them so his back was against the counter. "You ready Mon Cheri?" He whispered in Alex's ear, he nodded eagerly, biting on his lower lip as Jack spun him on the spot and bent him over. He squirted some lube onto his hand and coated his cock before placing the bottle on the side out of the way.

He lined up with Alex's entrance, gently teasing his hole momentarily before pushing in. Alex let out a low moan as Jack bottomed out, he loved the feeling of Jack filling him. Jack thrust in hard, causing Alex's hips to bump into the cupboard door. He moaned loudly as Jack gripped tight on his hips, drawing him back onto his forward thrusts. "Oh, oh Monsieur. So good." Jack groaned, any thought of keeping to a character long gone.  
"So tight." He moaned, revelling in the tight heat of Alex all around him.

Alex began to rock his hips back and forth, grinding his crotch against the counter before rocking back onto Jack's dick. He moaned loudly at the dual sensations as Jack smirked. "Does that feel good Mon Cheri?" He purred into Alex's ear causing him to whimper loudly as he nodded.  
"So good." The accent was starting to slip a little as he whimpered his response.

Jack continued to thrust into him with all his might, slamming him into the cupboard full force and causing his erection to rub harder. "Oh god!" Alex gasped, fingers scratching uselessly at the countertop. He was going to have some huge ass bruises when they were done but the thought only turned him on even more.

"I'm so close." Alex panted. Jack groaned, pressing his chest against Alex's back and pressing breathless kisses to his neck. He too was nearing his climax. "I know baby, I know." His movements were starting to lose their rhythm as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm. Alex was moaning loudly, the front of his panties were soaking from all the precum as Jack pounded into him.

He came violently, ruining the panties and tightening hard around Jack's cock. The sudden intensity causing Jack to release deep inside him, hips stuttering to a sudden stop as he buried his face in his neck as he moaned.

They both just stood there, trying to catch their breaths. Alex gripped tightly onto the edge of the counter, jelly legs and a little dizzy. "That... that was something else." He managed between panted breaths. Jack just grunted in agreement, still not with it enough for words.

Once he'd recovered enough he pulled out, allowing Alex to stand up and stretch out his back. Jack pulled him into a sweet kiss and felt Alex smile into it. "That accent was so hot." Jack told him with a grin, making Alex chuckle.  
"I wasn't sure if it was too much or not." Jack laughed shaking his head.  
"It worked."

Alex leaned in and pecked his cheek with a grin. "Maybe next time we try something where you're in costume too." Jack blushed a little at the thought. "I'm gonna go shower." He said, taking a step back out of Jack grasp. "Feel free to come join." He said with a wink before heading off upstairs. 


End file.
